


Sinergia

by KakushiMiko



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Natasha is badass, Scott es muy chistoso, Steve es un idiota, Tony Stark tiene corazon, but not really, lo digo enserio, mucha angustia, pero lo compensara
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakushiMiko/pseuds/KakushiMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinergia: Acción de dos o más causas cuyo efecto es superior a la suma de los efectos individuales.</p><p>Después de la Guerra Civil, Tony Stark decide empezar a reconstruir sobre las ruinas de lo que quedo después de su pelea con Steve y Bucky, literal y metafóricamente hablando. Pero cuando un sospechoso accidente de auto le quita la vida del vengador de hierro, Steve y su equipo moverán cielo y tierra para descubrir la verdad.</p><p>Pero lo que les espera podría ir mas alla de los que cualquiera de ellos podría haber imaginado. </p><p>Posible Stony y parejas Canon.<br/>Post MCUCapitan America Civil War. </p><p>Mi primer publicacion en AO3, yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Bien… aquí estoy… después de como tres años… e vuelto a la escritura de fanfics… están orgullosos de mi?
> 
> Aun cuando amo todas las películas de la saga Avengers, y aun cuando Captain America Civil War fue genial, sigo sin entender porque Steve estaba en contra de los Acuerdos de Sokovia, no estaba muy claro su punto, por todo lo que yo entendí, su única escusa era que no quería que nadie le diera órdenes y que tenía todo el derecho de ir de encubierto a otros países, causar jaleo y explosiones con daño colateral y que no pusieran la responsabilidad sobre ellos… Steve, sabes que otras personas piensan así? Los bravucones.
> 
> Pero esa es mi opinión, y no espero empezar ninguna discusión con los fans del Capitan, yo estaba en el equipo Iron Man desde que leí los comics de la Civil War hace años, Iron Man/Tony Stark es mi favorito y nada va a cambiar eso, así que no se molesten; pero por esto esta historia nacido.
> 
> Les advierto que tengo una racha de dejar historias abandonadas, así que por favor denme ánimos si de verdad quieren que esta historia continúe, tengo muchas ideas y se cómo va a ser el final, pero mi motivación para escribir dura tanto como un cubo de hielo dejado al sol en un día de verano.
> 
> Sin más, aquí les dejo el prólogo… no sean muy duros conmigo, hace como tres años que no escribió y mis habilidades para relatar están algo oxidadas.

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Prologo**

Con el corazón golpeando en su pecho, contuvo el aliento, esperando que las voces y las luces se alejaran. Eternos segundos transcurrieron hasta que por fin sintió los pasos de varios hombres alejarse entre la espesura. Pero no fue hasta unos minutos después que dejo salir su agitado aliento.

Con cautela, tomando rumbo contrario al de los hombres armados, se movió entre los arbustos, tomando cada pasó como si fuera el último, cosa que era más que probable en estas circunstancias.

Encontrando una pequeña cueva en el suelo, Tony Stark se sentó, encogiéndose tanto como podía.

Calentándose las manos con su aliento, Tony miro al cielo oscuro, apenas si pudiendo ver las estrellas entre las ramas de los árboles. Casi podría decir que fue un milagro que su mente no decidiera jugarle en contra, de haber sufrido un ataque de pánico, todo habría terminado antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta.

¿Acaso este era otro castigo? ¿Se perseguido hasta la muerte por un grupo de hombres armados en su propia tierra natal? ¿O acaso esto era un torcida broma del universo que deseaba que muriera de la misma forma que sus padres?

Tiritando, Tony se llevó una temblorosa mano al bolsillo. ¿Acaso era otra torcida coincidencia que justo esa noche su útil celular se rompiera en el choque pero que el viejo modelo quedara intacto? Desde el momento en que lo recibió, el solo sostenerlo le hacía sentir como si le hubieran puesto una pesada roca en la espalda. No había ninguna razón lógica para haberlo tomado cuando estaba marchándose del complejo que una vez fue el cuartel general de los Vengadores.

Pero igual lo tomo, y aquí estaba, en una fría noche en medio de un bosque, esperando la muerte.

Cual fuera la razón, allí estaba, el viejo celular que Steve Rogers le había enviado

“ _Si alguna vez necesitas de mi ayuda, allí estaré_ ”

Sonrió tristemente. Nadie podía ayudarlo ahora…

Tony abrió el celular. Esta sería la primera y última vez que lo usaría.

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Algún comentario?


	2. Llamada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y bienvenidos al capitulo 1 de lo que espero será una asombrosa historia :D
> 
> Wow, sus comentarios, likes, kudos y followings me han enternecido, no pensé que fueran a dejar unos comentarios a las dos horas de haber publicado, que lejos he llegado desde que escribí mi primera historia.
> 
> Mis historias son como sembrar una planta, tengo lo que es la semilla de la historia y sé que terminara convirtiéndose en una hermosa flor, pero no sé cómo será el proceso de desarrollo XD literalmente solo tengo pedazos de los que será todo el relato hasta que lleguemos al final, y de verdad no quiero dejar incompleta esta historia, asi que denme muchos animos!
> 
> Dicho esto, al capitulo!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

**Capitulo 1**

**Llamada**

_Hace cinco meses…_

La sala de conferencias estaba a rebosar de periodistas, cámaras y equipos de grabaciones, y cerca de un centenar de celulares grabando cada segundo de Tony Stark con un impecable y caro traje de negocios y corbata realzaba su aire de confianza, pero si mirabas con cuidado, se podía vislumbrar un par de cicatriz nuevas, según se decía, hechas por el propio Capitán América.  

Subiendo al podio, Tony dirigió su mirada a la cámara central por la que se trasmitían en vivo y directo, sabiendo que al menos la mitad del mundo estaría poniendo su atención en el, y por un breve momento, se preguntó si Steve lo estaría viendo ahora mismo. Expulso ese inútil pensamiento al fondo de su cabeza, concentrándose en este importante momento, muchas cosas dependían de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y podía darse el lujo de arruinarlo.

Hacia una semana que había vuelto de aquel maldito infierno helado, del lugar donde lo perdió todo. Si hubiera dependido de él, hubiera preferido quedarse encerrado el resto de su vida en su taller y olvidarse de que el mundo existía, pero su orgullo y sentido del deber no se lo permitirían esta vez.

Tony siempre pensó en sí mismo como un futurista (entre otras cosas), y sabía bien que el mundo no podía esperar a que sus heridas cerraran, mucha gente sufrió por sus acciones y las del equipo, pero, tristemente, esto no era más que el comienzo de una nueva era y con la amenaza de una guerra como nunca se hubiera visto antes en el horizonte, Tony sabía que el mundo necesitaría de todo lo que él pudiera darles. Y Ahora que el Gran Capitán América se dio a la fuga con casi todo el equipo de superhéroes, Iron Man era, quizás, la última línea de defensa, tanto para las personas corrientes como para la emergente población de superhumanos, para el pesar de muchos.

Sabiendo todo esto, Tony debía actuar rápido, antes de la situación cayera en las manos equivocadas.

Aclarándose la garganta, espero que el murmullo de la gente en la sala se apagara, y Tony comenzó a hablar.

 

X-X-X-X-X

 

 “En un impresionante giro de la situación, Tony Stark, Iron Man, dio una conferencia sorpresa hace unas pocas horas, acerca de los conflictos acaecidos la semana pasada entre héroes, conocidos popularmente como la Guerra Civil entre los héroes. Y aquí tenemos una grabación, para los que no tuvieron oportunidad de verlo en directo…

_… les agradezco que hayan podido asistir a esta reunión en tan poco tiempo. Se bien que muchos están consternados acerca de los conflictos del, prácticamente extinto, equipo de héroes Los Vengadores, ahora prófugos junto con el Capitán América, como asumo que muchos ya saben._

_Si bien el Acuerdo de Sokovia sería la primera medida de control sobre individuos con habilidades supernaturales, el Capitán América no estaba de acuerdo en dejar tanto poder en manos de un grupo de hombres que ya de por si tienen un gran poder sobre el mundo, dígase por ejemplo, el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, y seamos honestos, ellos no han hecho un mejor trabajo que nosotros en mantener la paz en el mundo._

_(Un par de risas mal contenidas se escuchó en la sala)_

_Es lamentable que mi… mis compañeros decidiera tomar una radical forma de resistencia hacia los acuerdos, y bien yo mismo ya lo he firmado, pienso que el Capitán tenía razón en este punto. Los héroes necesitan control y ser responsables de sus actos, pero tengo que decir que ir de aquí para haya cumpliendo órdenes sin tener oportunidad de siquiera cuestionarles me suena tan mal como a ustedes._

_Es por eso que estoy anunciado que, en acuerdo con los Acuerdos de Sokovia, todo lo involucre la administración y registro de individuos supernaturales y/o sobrenaturales serán administrados por mí y un grupo de mis más confiables hombres y mujeres._

(un suspiro general se escuchó en toda la sala)

_Antes de que digan nada, se lo están pensando: “¿En qué demonios cambia las cosas? ¿Quién pude confiar en un hombre como Tony Stark, hombre de negocios que hasta hace unos años se ganó su fortuna vendiendo armas?” Esta es mi respuesta a estas preguntas: En los ocho años que deje el negocio de las armas y me convertí en Iron Man, mi vida ha dado un vuelco de 180 grados, he visto soldados, buenos hombres y mujeres que dieron la vida para un mundo mejor para sus hijos, gente común, que solo quieren un vida pacifica, pero también vi héroes que lo dieron todo, aun sabiendo que nadie los recordaría. Desde que volví de Afganistán, hace ocho años, lo he dado todo por cambiar para mejor, cerrando definitivamente el departamento de armas y dedicándome a productos que salvan vidas, a la energía verde y gratuita para todos, y saliendo al mundo protegido solo con una adornada armadura de lata._

_Y he cometido errores, no lo voy a esconder, Ultron el más grande de todos, y muchos tuvieron que pagar por ello, especialmente la pobre gente en Sokovia. No lo negare, tienen todo el derecho de culparme y odiarme por ello, y es algo con lo que cargare el resto de mi vida._

_Pero todos sabes que el tiempo es cruel, que la vida continua, y lo único que podemos hacer ahora es reconstruir sobre las ruinas y aprender de las tragedias. Yo estoy dispuesto a poner la primera piedra, de poner todo mi dinero, mi mente y mi cuerpo a esta causa._

_Y el aumento de la población de Inhumanos es la nueva preocupación en estos días, personas envueltas en capullos, que surgen con grandiosos pero peligroso poderes, que rápidamente son tildados de monstruos. Y por mucho que las autoridades lo nieguen, cada día un nuevo inhumano nace en algun lado._

_No tengo que mencionar los sucesos en Connecticut, Stamford **(1)** , cuando un inhumano, apaleado casi hasta la muerte libero su poder y… si, puedo ver que todos lo recuerdan._

_Mi punto es que, este joven inhumano, de haber tenido un lugar donde pudiera sentirse seguro, donde no fuera cazado como un animal y hubiera podido recibir un entrenamiento apropiado, quizás las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Y lo queramos o no, muchos de ellos usaran sus poderes eventualmente, para bien o para mal, para actos delictivos o para salvar personas en apuros._

_Una nueva era está comenzando, la era de los héroes._

_Estos nuevos héroes necesitan ser registrados y entrenados, pero ellos no confiaran en un organismo que a la primera los pondrán en una prisión en el fondo del océano para que se pudran el resto de sus días. Yo deseo darles un lugar seguro, donde puedan ser ellos mismo, un refugio si es que han sido rechazados por los que son, un… un hogar._

_Es por eso que ahora, en este minuto, la nueva sede de los Vengadores, hogar para futuros héroes, está abierta para todos los Inhumanos que la necesiten!_

(Periodistas y flashes se alzaron, torrentes de preguntas y exclamaciones se mesclaban creando un murmullo incomprensible)

_Ninguna acta de los Acuerdos de Sokovia será violada, actuaremos con el permiso de los países que la firmaron, pero siempre anteponiendo la seguridad de toda la gente, ya sea gente común, héroes, inhumanos o lo que sean! Y si rompo mi palabra, yo mismo me pondré las esposas y caminare a la prisión más cercana!_

… Inspiradoras palabras de Tony Stark, que como ya menciono, la nueva Sede de lo Vengadores ha sido abierta hace un par de horas, y ya un centenar de personas, muy posiblemente inhumanos, se han registrado para su estadía. Y no solo esto, también nos llegan noticias de equipos en medio oriente, donde se dice que equipos ya empezaron los trabajos de reconstrucción del afamada ciudad de Sokovia, además de crear nuevos puesto de trabajos y apoyo a las víctimas. Y nos informan que eso es solo la punta del iceberg.

Parece ser que Tony Stark ha pasado a ser del hombre más despreciado a convertirse en el Protector número uno de los débiles.

Solo el tiempo dirá si este cambio será para bien, o para mal.”

 

X-X-X-X-X

 

_Ahora…_

Wakanda, a pesar de ser un país reservado, tenía todo el glamour que las propagandas de vacaciones que Steve veía en la televisión.

Gente se paseaba en ropas holgadas, bajo el caliente sol de la mañana, con sombrillas en donde miraras y puesto de comida y bebidas. El típico ambiente tropical con gente feliz que parecía no saber lo que era el frio.

Pero Steve sospechaba que esa ambiente de alegría tropical servía más para esconder los secretos de aquella gente. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Wakanda fuera un país tan tecnológicamente avanzado, con laboratorios e instrumentos como salidos de las películas de ciencia ficción, equipos y campos de entrenamientos que los fanáticos del fisicoculturismo estaría babeándose de solo mirar.

El Rey T’chala muy generosamente, además de dejarles vivir allí por el tiempo presente, les permitía usar aquellos espacios para que pudieran entrenarse regularmente. Steve le había dicho que no podían aceptar eso, era como abusar de su generosidad, pero T’chala solo sonrió, “Esta guerra nos ha dejado profundas heridas a todos, el quedarse encerrados en sus habitaciones sin nada que hacer más que rememorar y preguntarse el que habría sido no es buena para la mente y el cuerpo. Manténganse activos y unidos, lo que sea que necesiten, no tendré problemas en proveérselos.”

Steve aun sentía que estaban abusando de su generosidad, pero T’chala parecía ser un buen hombre, y en su mirada había gran sabiduría para un hombre tan joven como él.

Y muy probablemente tuviera razón.

Hacía ya casi seis meses que Steve se infiltro en la prisión especial para sacar a sus amigos, a pesar de la alegría de verlo y de salir de allí, un humor cabizbajo se instaló en todos ellos. Lejos ya de las peleas, explosiones y las conspiraciones de Zemo, Steve ahora podía ver cuánto habían sacrificado sus amigos para ayudarlo, Clint y Scott, ambos hombres de familia, quien sabe cuándo podrían volver a ver a sus hijos, y Sam y Wanda, ambos cargando con nuevas culpas. Por Steve hicieron grandes sacrificios, solo ahora veía lo injusto que había sido con ellos y…

Pero ahora las cosas se veían un poco mejor, sus ánimos ahora parecían estar más levantados, las bromas y las risas volvían poco a poco, y eso era lo que más importaba.

Si, Steve se sonrió para sí, mientras mantuvieran la esperanza, con el tiempo encontrarían una solución a todo este conflicto, y por mucho que le pesara, todo lo que ahora podían hacer era esperar.

Saliendo de la ducha luego de su rutina de ejercicios, Steve empezó a vestirse cuando noto el viejo celular en mesa de dormir. Terminando de ponerse la camiseta y pantalón, lo tomo y lo miro un momento. Al mes de haber mandado el otro a Tony, lo revisaba a cada día, esperando por La llamada, pero Tony nunca llamo ni mando ningún mensaje, ni siquiera había registro de llamadas perdidas.

Steve sabía que Tony estaba muy lastimado, de ser abandonado por casi todo el equipo, de que Rhodes casi muriera en su escape (Sam le informo de esto al día de ser liberado), y lo de Bucky con sus padres, Steve esperaba que Tony llamara para acusarlo de su cobardía y arrogancia, de cuanto lo odiaba, o un tan siquiera “vete a la mierda, nunca vuelvas a hablarme”.

Pero nada llego, absolutamente nada, y eso lo hacía sentir aun peor a que cualquier cosa que Tony pudiera decirle. Ya las cosas entre ellos nunca volverían a ser como eran, Steve sabía que se lo había ganado a pulso, pero saberlo no hacía que doliera menos.

Tony representaba gran parte del mundo que Steve no entendía, quizás esa era la razón, en parte, de porque antagonizaban tanto, pero Tony también fue un gran amigo, que le proveyó de tanto a todos, y siempre se preocupó por el equipo, por cada uno de ellos, por Steve, y ahora, después de seis meses de silencio, Steve estaba más que seguro de que Tony ya no quería saber nada de él.

Aun así, sin ninguna razón en especial, se guardó el aparato en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la sala para ir a desayunar con los demás. Como esperaba, los chicos estaban conversando animadamente, Clint y Scott unidos más que nunca por el hecho de que ambos eran padres, y no paraban de hablar de lo geniales que eran sus hijos, no que Steve no lo pensara tampoco pero después de un rato podían ponerse pesados. Wanda solo sonreía y asentía, con su característico carácter reservado, pero mejorando poco a poco. Sam asentía pero su atención estaba puesta en las notica que se emitían en la televisión.

Steve se unió al equipo, mientras un sirviente wakandiano le puso su plato de desayuno, (Steve insistía en que no tenían que servirles, pero las personas solo sonreían, diciendo que no era ningún problema para ellos, que ese era su trabajo, aun así él siempre les daba las gracias) cuando Scott le saludo.

-Buenos días Capitán Rogers, linda mañana, soleada como todos los días, ¿me pregunto cómo estará mañana?

-eh… ¿soleado? Y ya te dije que puedes llamarme Steve, Scott.

-No le hagas caso, lo hace para fastidiar, todavía sigue llamándonos pájaro 1 y pájaro 2 a Clint y a mi.-murmuro Sam mientras tomaba de su taza.

-Solo estas molesto porque yo soy el pájaro 1.-Clint sonrió, mientras hacia un bollo con una servilleta usada y lanzándola a un bote de basura, como siempre acertando.

-Lo que no tiene sentido, porque él me conoció a mi primero en una épica pelea en la que quedamos empatados.-Sam refunfuño.

-Si, pero Hawkeye fue parte de los Vengadores antes que tú, así que técnicamente él ya estaba primero, y si por épico te refieres a cómo te hice comer pasto, si, fue bastante épico.-respondió Scott, haciendo que un par de hormigas salidas de la nada pusieran un par de cubos de azúcar en su café.

-¡Argh! estoy cansada de que hagas ese truco, lo entendemos, también puedes controlar a las hormigas, gran cosa.-Wanda levito su plato de las hormigas que se iban retirando.

-Cuando tú dejes de presumir tus poderes, yo dejare de presumir de mis hormigas.

-Vamos chicos, ya discutimos que nada de poderes en el desayuno, no queremos que el incidente de la azúcar, las hormigas y mesas voladoras se repita, ¿verdad?-interrumpió Steve. Aquel memorable incidente termino con una mesa saliendo despedida por la ventana y varias picaduras de hormigas para todos.

El desayuno continuo con tranquilidad, con solo el ruido de la televisión y los sirvientes en la cocina. Dejando el tenedor en el plato, Steve miro a todo en la mesa, con cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, pero con expresión tranquila y calmada. Sin poder evitarlo, Steve rememoro una de las tranquilas mañanas, años atrás en la Torre Stark, con el viejo equipo, cuando Thor y Bruce todavía estaban allí, el dios contando una de sus famosos aventuras, Bruce sonriendo amigablemente, Clint contando chistes, Nat leyendo siempre un libro pero asintiendo, y Tony sonriéndole, explicándole por décima vez como usar su touch-screen…

Sintió una pequeña pulsada en su corazón. Esos fueron buenos tiempos, pero ya quedaron atrás, junto con su otra vida. Quizás ya era tiempo de dejar el pasado en el pasado. De aceptar sus victorias y derrotas y continuar adelante.

Casi sin darse cuenta, saco el celular de su bolsillo y lo observo, tal vez las cosas entre él y Tony nunca podrían arreglarse, pero ya no podía seguir esperando por La llamada, quizás era hora de él diera el primer paso, y si Tony estaba dispuesto a escuchar o no, esa sería su decisión.

Sin pensar mucho, su mano automáticamente levanto la tapa del celular, fuerza del habito posiblemente, esperando ver la pantalla dijera que no había ningún mensaje…

La luz verde de un mensaje de voz lo sorprendió. Después de tanto tiempo, Tony le había llamado, y por alguna razón él no había contestado, acaso había sido anoche, cuando Scott había insistido en salir a comer en uno de los varios restaurantes de la zona y probar la comida autóctona. Cuando volvieron Steve olvido revisarlo, quizás pensando que no había nada nuevo.

Solo se quedó mirando la pantalla, sin estar seguro de que hacer. Parte de él temiendo el contenido del mensaje, ¿qué podría decirle Tony después de tanto tiempo de silencio?

Despertando de su estupor, Steve frunció las cejas, su cobardía posiblemente le costó su amistad con Tony, lo menos que podía hacer ahora era escucharlo…

-Steve…

Alguien lo llamo, no supo quién porque la imagen de Tony en las noticias reclamo su atención.

“… Tony Stark, fundador y presidente de la Organización de Registro y Protección de Inhumanos, la ORPI, falleció después de que, lo que se presume que fue una reunión con unos asociados, su auto tuvo una falla mecánica, causando que colisionará contra un árbol. No sea han dado muchos más detalles de lo que pudo causar la falla mecánica o el estado del cuerpo, pero ya mucha gente llora la pérdida del gran benefactor de los Inhumanos…”

Toda la sala quedo en silencio, tanto la gente que había estado comiendo como la gente del servicio. Pero tanto más daba si una bomba hubiera explotado al lado suyo, Steve no lo hubiera escuchado, porque lo único que había en su mente era…

“Tony está muerto…”

Una y otra vez, las palabras se repetían, mientras imágenes de Tony sonriendo aparecían en su mente, para luego verlo en el suelo, golpeado y ensangrentado, en sus ojos furia y miedo mezclados, de la última vez que vio su rostro,.

-Steve, ¿estás bien?- Steve se sobresaltó cuando Sam le puso una mano al hombro. Confundido, miro a los demás, todos con expresión consternada, y no pudo soportarlo.

No podía soportar esas miradas tristes y preocupadas, así que huyo, como el cobarde que era, corrió de la sala, sin responder a sus llamados. Corrió por todo el edificio sin rumbo fijo, recibiendo miradas extrañas de las personas que pasaban por allí.

Su corazón casi parecía querer escapar de su pecho, y su garganta apretada casi no le dejaba respirar. Al final, para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en medio de una cancha de entrenamiento al aire libre.

Con el cálido aire africano llenado sus agitados pulmones, Steve se dejó caer de rodillas. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblando, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía así, como si una simple brisa pudiera noquearlo. A pesar del clima cálido, una sensación fría recorría su cuerpo, como si hubiera vuelto a ese tren, cuando dejo a Bucky caer al abismo…

-Si alguna vez necesitas de mi ayuda, allí estaré… bien hecho Rogers, otra promesa rota…- murmuro para sí mismo.

Erskine lo había escogido por que se suponía que era un buen hombre, pero que tan bueno podía hacer si al final lo único que hacía era fallarle a todos los que les importaba, le fallo a Bucky, le fallo a Peggy y a Howard, les fallo a Sam, Clint, Wanda, y Scott, le fallo a Rhodes, y ahora, le fallo a Tony.

En sus ojos sintió el ardor de un par de lágrimas formándose, lágrimas de furia y frustración contra sí mismo. Él no era el gran Capitán América que peleaba por todo lo bueno y correcto, sino Steve Rogers, un pequeño hombre cobarde y estúpido que no hacía más lastimar a sus seres queridos.

Alzo un puño, dispuesto a golpear el suelo en frustración, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo algo. Confundido, miro arriba, en su puño sosteniendo el viejo celular. Lentamente bajo su brazo, sin dejar de mirar el aparato. Era un milagro que no lo hubiera aplastado con la fuerza de su puño durante todo el alboroto.

“Tienes un mensaje de voz. ¿Reproducir?” rezaban las pequeñas letras pixeladas.

Sin siquiera pensar, apretó el botón de aceptar y se lo llevo al oído.

“ _… Hey Rogers… ah… ah… apuesto a que estabas esperando escuchar mi sensual voz agitada para tus sucias fantasías, ¿eh?... lo siento, ya me conoces, hago chistes de mal gusto para romper el hielo je je… la cosa es Rogers… que creo que voy a morir… y no quiero irme sin antes haber aclarado las cosas… aún estoy enojado contigo por haberme escondido la verdad, después de tu discursito de no que no te gustaba que te escondieran cosas… yo odiaba a Howard, pero era mi padre, y mi mama, ella murió y yo… maldita sea, no se suponía que ellos murieran así, Rogers… pero por mucho que quiera culpar a Bucky, sé que no puedo… lo pensé mucho y entiendo, se lo que es ser torturado y maniatado para forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres… tu amigo fue convertido en una herramienta y… si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, creo… creo que yo habría hecho lo mismo… y creo que puedo perdonarte… a ti y Bucky… y aun cuando todo se fuera a la mierda, no puedo culparte por hacer lo que creías correcto… solo… dios, no sé lo que va a pasar ahora, ¿ya viste las noticias? ¿Sobre la ORPI que funde?… bueno, creo que me tropecé con algo muy gordo aquí y ahora van a matarme y… mierda, se están acercando… Steve, no sé qué tan segura es esta línea ahora… quédense donde están, no vengan, se los pido, estos tipos son en serio peligrosos… solo esperen… alguien-”_

 El ruido de movimiento y estática lleno los últimos segundos del mensaje, y luego nada.

-Steve! Por fin te encontramos!-Clint y Scott salían del complejo, yendo a su encuentro.-Steve, ¿que suced-?

-Fue asesinado.

Steve se levantó lentamente, sintiendo una furia fría llenar su ser. Por varios meses, lo único que había hecho era lamentarse por sí mismo, pero eso se acabó. Con sus ojos mostrando determinación, se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-Tony fue asesinado, y vamos a encontrar a los bastardos detrás de esto.

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Connecticut, Stamford: para los que no sepan o recuerden, en los comics, fue donde sucedió un incidente donde un grupo de jóvenes héroes pelearon con un supervillano llamado Nitro, que hizo explotar todo un vecindario, incluida una escuela primaria llena de niños. Este evento fue lo que inicio la Guerra Civil original, por lo que quería hacer una pequeña referencia, aunque haya modificado las circunstancias. Espero que no les moleste jeje
> 
> Okay, esto se alargó más de lo que esperaba, pero seguro que a ustedes nos les importan que sean capítulos largos ;). Siendo honesta, ya tenía la mitad escrito de antemano, por eso es que actualizo tan pronto, quien sabe cuándo venga el próximo capítulo, pero ya que estoy prácticamente de vacaciones, quien sabe.
> 
> Y hablando de ser honesta, todo el plan de Tony está basado en los sucesos de uno de los comics What If de la Guerra Civil, en donde, en la última pelea, Steve decide escuchar a Tony en vez de ponerle esa bomba electromagnética en la mano, Steve no “muere”, y ambos Tony y Steve administran todo eso del registro de las identidades secretas, en vez de dejárselo al gobierno, que era el gran problema que tenía Steve en contra del Registro. 
> 
> Nos estamos viendo :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH DIOS MIO! SIGO VIVA! Siento tanto la demora, de verdad esperaba tener este capítulo hecho en las vacaciones, pero cuando tienes un bloque de escritor y te obsesionas temporalmente de dos series de anime, y la universidad no te da descanso, bien, esto es lo que pasa. 
> 
> Pero luego de alejarme de esta historia por un rato, ahora tengo una mejor visión de las cosas y un par de nuevas ideas.
> 
> En fin, no les hago perder más el tiempo, lean, lloren y comenten :D

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

**Capitulo 2**

**Líneas cortadas**

_Hace cinco meses, al término de la conferencia…_

Para la gran mayoría de la gente, Tony Stark era la clase de persona que podría pararse desnudo en frente a una multitud y no sentir un ápice de vergüenza, pero la verdad es que a Tony la aterraban las multitudes; el estar expuesto a millares de ojos, juzgando cada movimiento era un de las tantas pesadillas con las que cargaba. Claro que años de experiencia estando bajo el foco de atención de la farándula le habían entrenado para esconder sus inseguridades y actuar como si tuviera el completo control de la sala.

Detrás de bastidores, aun podía escuchar las voces de los reporteros demandando detalles, demandando por respuesta que Tony aun no podía dar. Se sacudió el leve temblor de sus manos, y tomo una botella de agua de una de las mesas cercanas, el calor de las luces lo habían dejado sediento. Tomo un gran trago, escuchando el sonido de tacos a sus espaldas.

-¿Así que este era tu gran plan? ¿Ir directo con el público? Espero que entiendas que ciertas personas no van a estar contentas con esto.

-Bien, yo tampoco estoy muy contento con esto, si es que te interesa.-dejando la botella a un lado, Tony se volteo.-Pero con esto voy a tenerlos tan agarrados de las bolas como ellos a mí.

La mujer se tomó un segundo para procesar la respuesta.-¿Que es con los hombres y su obsesión con sus genitales?

-Quien sabe, pero esa expresión en tu cara hace que valga la pena rebajarme a este nivel.-soltó un pequeña sonrisita cuando la mujer rodo lo ojos. Tony sintió el vibrar de su celular en el bolsillo. No necesitaba ser adivino para saber quién estaba llamando. Aguardo unos segundos (diez lentos segundos exactamente) antes de contestar, sabiendo cuanto odiaba Ross que lo dejaran en espera.-Usted se ha comunicado con en LifeModelDecoy de Tony Stark, deje su mensaje después del bip.

-¡Stark, maldito bastardo! ¡¿A qué demonios estás jugando?! ¡¿Acaso tienes idea de la conmoción que estas causado?!

-Buenos días para usted también, Señor Secretario de Estado ¿cómo está el clima por allá? Asumo que deber ser difícil de definir con eso de ser director de una prisión subacuática.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¡Contéstame ahora!

Con tono serio, Tony dejo de la lado las bromas.-El Presidente llamo hace unos minutos, quiere que tengamos una reunión privada en tres horas, si puedes llegar a la Casa Blanca para ese tiempo, contestare todas tus preguntas, pero no prometo que te vaya a gustar más que al Presidente.

Sin esperar por una réplica, Tony cortó. Thaddeus Ross era uno de los pocos tipos que de verdad lo hacían enfadar, pero sabía que esta confrontación no podía ser aplazada mucho más.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, la mujer, su nueva “asistente personal temporal” de solo cuatro días de longevidad le miro con gesto preocupado.-¿Estás seguro que sabes lo que haces? Ser el presidente de la O.R.P.I. te va poner en un lugar peligroso, y no solo para ti.

-Me gustaría poder decir que lo tengo todo bajo control, pero tú sabrías que es mentira.-Tony suspiro.- Si vamos al público primero, será más difícil para ellos moverse. No tenía otra opción, ya vi lo que Ross y sus amigos planeaban hacer después de que St- de que Rogers sacara a los otros del Raft. Los Vengadores solo eran el inicio, luego irían con una campaña para demonizar a los Inhumanos, para cazarlos como animales, mientras que la gente normal lo aplaudiría, como si fuera el más grande servicio a la patria… un genocidio justificado, dios… uno pensaría que habríamos aprendido para entonces…

-Oh Tony.-sin contenerse, la mujer le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, tratando de confortarlo.-Apenas nos conocemos de hace unas semanas, y a pesar de tu gigantesco ego, no puedes esconder que eres un buen hombre.

-Un buen hombre que te puso a ti y a tu padre en una posición tan peligrosa como la mía.

-Que puedo decir, la vida no sería lo que es sin un poco de riesgo.

 

X-X-X-X-X

 

_Ahora…_

A pesar de la convicción que Steve había mostrado, esta se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en frustración después de pasar horas esperando por una reunión con T’chala, y la cara de pocos amigos que les mostraban los hombres que cuidaban la puerta no ayudaba mucho.

-Mira amigo, se bien que el Rey T’chala tiene montones de obligación para con su… eh, ¿Reino? ¿País? Lo que sea, pero este es un asunto de suma importancia, solo necesitamos como, uh, ¿veinte, treinta minutos? Y eso será todo. ¿Capiche?

-Los asuntos de nuestro Rey van amas allá de sus minúsculas necesidad, solo están aquí gracias a su generosidad.-el serio rostro del guardia iba con el tono de sus palabras.

-Scott, no empeores las cosas. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar.-le insto Sam con una palmada. Asegurándose de que los ánimos de sus compañeros estaban tranquilos, fue a donde estaba Steve. La tensión en el cuerpo del rubio podía ser notada a kilómetros. Tomo asiento a su lado, y luego de unos incomodos minutos de silencio, Sam decido hablar, ya que era claro que Steve no daría el primer paso.

-Steve, sé que lo de Stark te toco profundo, y no eres el único afectado, pero ponerse terco esperando por T’chala en su misma oficina no nos va ayudar.

-Tony murió a manos de quien sabe quién, esto no puede esperar Sam.

-Lo se hombre pero…

-Él nos necesita, a todo el equipo, y ahora… parece que lo único que se hacer es fallarle a lo que me necesitan.

Sam lo observo, sintió un poco de pena por él. Meses atrás, poco después de Steve los sacara del Raft, Steve les conto sobre su pelea con Tony, del plan de Zemo y de Bucky como el asesino de los padres de Stark. Sam era un hombre fiel, pero la parte de haber escondido a Stark la verdad le hizo enojar; cosas como esas no se deben esconder vaya ninguna circunstancia, sin importar cuanto duela… aunque intento ser comprensivo, porque, afrontémoslo, con todas las cosas con las que Steve tuvo que lidiar, el haber nacido en la peor época de Estados Unidos, seguido por la Segunda Guerra Mundial, para luego acabar congelado por setenta años y ver como el mundo que conocías había cambia tan radicalmente, sin agregar que el ser Vengador era uno de los trabajos más estresantes que podría existir, no podía culpar al pobre hombre por cometer algunos actos egoístas. Steve de verdad necesitaba de un amigo y confidente, y ya que uno estaba de vuelta en la cama criogénica (Bucky), y el otro posiblemente ya no quisiera saber nada de él y que ahora estaba muerto (Stark), Sam sentía que Steve estaba más cerca del colapso nervioso de lo que el intentaba aparentar.

-No tenías forma de saberlo Steve.-respondió luego de unos tensos momentos.-Las cosas están muy complicadas para nosotros, y aun si hubieras recibido la llamada, no creo que hubiera sido de mucha diferencia, y quizás todos estaríamos de vuelta en el Raft. Sé que esto no te ayuda, pero es la verdad.

Steve apretó los puños en su regazo, no podía negar que Sam tenía razón, pero en alguna parte de su ser, había una vocecita que le susurraba incesantemente que este era su castigo por su arrogancia ¿en dónde se suponía que estaba el buen hombre que Erskine había visto en él?

La puerta se abrió, sobresaltando al ex capitán. El Rey T’chala por fin parecía haber terminado con su reunión, podía notar cierto cansancio en el rostro del joven monarca que hizo a Steve dudar, tal vez debería dejar al hombre descartar un poco antes de ir a hablar con él. Pero la decisión fue tomada por el cuándo T’chala le hablo.

-Steve, asumo que ya todos sabrán sobre la noticia…- una mirada hacia él y al resto del grupo fue suficiente para saber la respuesta.-Por favor, vengan conmigo.

T’chala los llevo hasta una sala de descanso, con grandes ventanas polarizadas y colores claros para que el lugar quedara bien iluminado. Luego de que el rey calmara a sus guardias y les pidiera que salieran, T’chala se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, frente a Steve.

-No tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Tony Stark de la manera como ustedes lo hicieron, pero la noticia de su muerte realmente me ha conmocionado, pero quiero saber que piensan ustedes sobre esto.

-Pues que tú tuviste más suerte que nosotros, con el tiempo te habría clavado el puñal en la espalda.-murmuro entre gruñidos Clint desde un rincón.

-Clint, no es momento para esto…-le reto Steve, aunque su tono no era muy firme. Sabía que Clint  se moría por volver con su familia, pero mientras los Acuerdos estuvieran en acto, continuaría siendo un prófugo.

-Solo digo que no soy el único aquí que sigue enojado con Stark por todo la mierda que empezó.

-Se necesitan de dos para empezar una guerra Clint.-Steve los miro a cada uno a los ojos antes de continuar.-Yo soy tan responsable de todo esto como el, actué irresponsablemente y los arrastre conmigo a una pelea que no les correspondía. Y así es como estamos ahora, prófugos y Tony… muerto.

Un pesado silencioso se instaló por varios segundos. La palabra aun le causaba punzadas de dolor en el pecho, pero Steve se tragó su pena.

-Rey T’chala, gracias a su generosidad, nos dio un lugar para vivir en este medio año, y siento mucho tener que abusar más de usted, pero necesitamos saber en qué estaba trabajando Tony estos últimos meses.

-¿Y porque necesita de tal información capitán?-el tono del monarca indicaba que ya intuía la respuesta.

-Porque Tony me llamo el día en que murió, y no tengo duda de que esta no fue un accidente.

Después de que el wakandiano escuchara el mensaje en el celular (ninguno de los otros le pidieron escucharla y Steve no pregunto) dejo el aparato en la mesa de café, tomando una expresión pensativa, apoyando su mentón sobre sus dedos cruzados. Los demás le dejaron meditar sin hacer replicas.

-Asumo que ya todos saben que Tony es el fundador y presidente de la O.R.P.I.

-Sí, organización de… como era, registro deeeee… ¿patentes e indumentaria?

-Scott deje de hacer el payaso por cinco minutos, ¿quieres?-gruño Wanda, Scott solo quería aliviar un poco la atmosfera, pero ahora no era buen momento.

-Organización de Registro y Protección de los Inhumanos.-continuo T’chala sin perder su seriedad.-Un movimiento tan astuto como peligroso. No sabemos cuál fue el catalizador, pero desde la caída de Sokovia, estas personas con poderes parecen estar apareciendo día a día. Era más que obvio que el pánico empezaría a alzarse pronto, y los conflictos entre ustedes no han ayudado mucho a la causa.-algunos evitaron la mirada del monarca.-Solo era cuestión de tiempo cuando la milicia y las autoridades intentaría “arreglar” la situación a su manera. La organización que Stark fundo logro evitar lo que podría haber sido una catastrófica explosión de pánico en contra de esta gente.

Steve asintió, el y todos los demás vieron a Tony en la televisión cuando hablo en aquella conferencia, en como Tony casi parecía entender la razón por la que Steve estaba en contra de los Acuerdos. Cada vez que pensaban en las palabras de Tony, un punzada de arrepentimiento le golpeaba en la sienes “¿Y si lo hubiera escuchado en aquel momento, cuando le había ofrecido la ‘Ramita de la paz’ en forma de la pluma de Howard? Tony parecía dispuesto a renegociar las condiciones  de los Acuerdos…” pero trataba de enterrar ese pensamiento, no importaba si hubiera escuchado, tenía el presentimiento de que eso no habría cambiado nada.

-Lo que muchos no saben, y seguramente ustedes tampoco, es que Stark hizo este anuncio por su cuenta, sin permisos ni avisos a su gobierno y milicia. Stark fue directamente al público y expuso su plan. El presidente no quedo complacido con esto.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron todos.

El monarca dio un suspiro y se dirigió directamente a Steve.-Lo lamento mucho, Steve, pero les he estado escondiendo información. Stark ha estado mucho más ocupado de lo que las noticias dejan ver. Al mes de su anuncio, hubo una reunión de las Naciones Unidas, y Stark nos informó a todos que la información de los Inhumanos registrados en su Organización no sería revelada a absolutamente nadie, y que él no acataría ninguna orden que se le diera a él y los Vengadores a menos que los 117 países que pidieron la creación de los Acuerdos estuvieran unánimemente de acuerdo con ella, cosa que es muy difícil que pase. Esto se ha convertido en una espada de doble filo, Stark solo estaría protegiendo a los Inhumanos dentro de sus instalaciones, a la vez que a los civiles de su país y no estaría sujeto a acatar ninguna orden, pero tampoco podrá actuar en casos de emergencia donde los Vengadores antes respondían.

Steve apretó un poco los puños, odiaba que las personas en que confiaba le escondieran información vital, pero recordarse lo hipócrita que era esta actitud, se forzó a mantener su voz calmada.-Esta es precisamente la razón por la que no queríamos ser parte de los Acuerdos.

-Los se Capitán, pero debe entender que el mundo no es blanco y negro, hay tonalidades de grises en medio, y en lo que se trata de política, siempre hay que hacer compromisos, no obtendrás lo que quieres, pero tendrás lo segunda mejor opción.

-Entonces, lo que nos quieres decir con esto que es que Stark se puso a sí mismo como un blanco político.-inquiero Sam ahora, ya que podía notar que Steve se estaba conteniendo de decir algo que podría lamentar después.

-Así es, este movimiento le hizo ganar varios enemigos, varios políticos de varios países se han quejado de que Stark ahora dejara a la gente a su suerte, como en caso de que estallen guerra, Stark no participara porque solo un país diga que no deberían intervenir. Sabemos bien que todos tenían sus propios planes de usar grupos de gente con poderes para su propia conveniencia, así que supongo que Stark fue sabio en esta decisión; también varios grupos en contra de los Inhumanos le acusan de traidor a la raza humana. Mientras que por el lado bueno, muchísima gente apoya sus acciones, y varios nuevos grupos pro-Inhumanos han estado surgiendo. Básicamente, Tony instauro un balance en el mundo, como pocos que se han visto… y su muerte podría tirar abajo todo por lo que trabajo.

-Entonces, más que preguntar por qué, deberíamos preguntarnos quien sacaría más beneficio de esto…-murmuro Wanda, cruzándose de brazos, recordando como las noticias la tildaban de monstruo y amenaza publica.

Después de discutir y compartir teorías, todo el equipo se retiró a descansar, mientras el sol africano se fundía con el horizonte.

Saludando a Sam, Steve estaba por retirarse de la sala cuando una mano morena lo detuvo, T’chala tenía una expresión sombría.

-Steve, puedo ver que todos, aun con sus diferencias hacia Stark, están dispuesto a llegar al fondo de esto. Hay algo más que quería mencionar, pero viéndolos a todos cansados…

-¿Que es T’chala?

El rey dudo unos momentos.-El funeral Capitán… se hará en dos días. Dígame, ¿quisiera asistir?

 

X-X-X-X-X

 

-¡¿Me están diciendo que todo este tiempo tenían tecnología de disfraces y nunca nos los dijeron?!-Exclamo Scott cuando Clint súbitamente se trasformó en un hombre asiático de mediana edad.

-Son prototipos, además de tecnología secreta de nuestro país.-respondió T’chala, con una pequeña sonrisa divertida al ver al equipo jugar con los inductores de imagen.

-¡Pero, pero son unos malditos relojes que nos permiten convertirnos en cualquier persona! ¡Como en las películas de James Bond!-Scott prácticamente vibraba en su asiento, sus ojos eran prácticamente estrellas parpadeantes.

-Scott, el rey T’chala nos ha dado más de lo que merecemos.-dijo Steve con tono reprobatorio, como siempre su eterno papel de mantener a raya a sus compañeros más impulsivos.

-Pero bien que nos habrían ayudado hace un par de meses.-murmuro Clint, con un toque de resentimiento en su voz.

-Clint… es por mí que tuvieras que separarte de tu familia, cúlpame a mí, no a T’chala.

Clint le dedico una mirada enfada a Steve, para luego mirar el piso.-No, aun si tuviera este disfraz puesto, no podría ir con ellos como yo mismo. Seguro que están vigilándolos 24/7 esperando que vuelva, y creo que dolería mas verlos tan cerca y saber que no puedo ni decirles hola.

_“¡No somos soldados!”_

_“!¿No es esto por lo que peleamos?! ¡¿Para que podamos volver a casa?!”_

El capitán entorno las cejas, con aquella voz resonando en sus memorias, solo ahora entendiendo el gran impacto que habían causado sus acciones. En el momento no le habría importado mandar el mundo al infierno si con eso podía salvar a Bucky, y en parte lo hizo, dejando al equipo atrás, en aquella prisión, a Rhodey que cayó en batalla, a Nat y Sharon, y Tony…

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente, tenía que dejar de auto compadecerse y volver a la acción. No dejaría que los asesinos de Tony escaparan impunes.

Esta vez no fallaría.

-La diferencia es que estos son inductores de imagen subdermicos, indetectables en casi un 99% a cualquier detector que exista hoy en día, a diferencia de los que SHIELD y otras entidades poseen, muy parecido a los de mi propio traje.-explico el Rey, mientras uno de sus hombres, con un inductor, pasaba frente a una máquina de rayos X, mostrando tal como el inductor lo mostraba.

Dejando que los demás científicos les explicara el resto. T’chala se reunió con Steve, entregándole un sobre marrón.-Sus papeles Capitán, ahora usted es el Señor Azud **(1)** , mi guardaespaldas, contratado hace dos meses con las mejores referencias.

El Capitán reviso los documentos, no tenía ninguna duda o sospecha de que T’chala había dispuesto lo mejor, solo era un mero intento de distraerse por unos pocos minutos. Después de lo de Peggy, y a pesar de todo lo que paso, nunca pensó que tendría que volver a asistir a otro funeral tan pronto, mucho menos de un amigo tan cercano…

 

X-X-X-X-X

 

Se decidió que Steve ira primero con T’chala, e intentaría contactar con los Vengadores “oficiales”, mientras que los demás irían medio día después, a una safe house que Clint había preparado.

En simples palabras, Steve iría con T’chala al funeral mientras el resto del equipo se preparaba, recolectando y analizando la información que pudieran conseguir. Si Steve noto alguna incomodidad en lo que respectaba el funeral, no lo menciono. A pesar de lo que dijeran, a todos les importaba Tony, si no, no habrían venido a ayudarle.

El suave toque de una mano morena en su hombro le hizo voltearse. T’chala me miro con simpatía y tristeza. Detrás de los vidrios ahumados noto una gran multitud de personas, policías y cintas de seguridad, para detenerse frente a una enorme y sombría iglesia.

Habían llegado.

Resistiendo la opresión en su pecho, Steve bajo, poniéndose al costado del lujoso auto, interpretando el papel de guardaespaldas. Un par de policías apenas le dedicaron una mirada para luego mirar a otra parte; de saber que bajo la cara morena y bigote estaba uno de los hombres más buscados del mundo, la historia sería muy diferente.

El Rey T’chala bajo con elegantes movimientos, pero sin ningún aire de arrogancia o actitud de superioridad. Junto con otro guardaespaldas wakandiado, se dirigieron hacia las enormes puertas.

“Oh Tony, si vieras cuanta gente vino a despedirte… y tú siempre pensabas que nadie te iba a echar de menos.” Pensó Steve al ver los bancos de la iglesia llenos de gente vestida de negro con expresiones sombrías. La gran mayoría Steve estaba seguro de que pertenecían a gente de la compañía; Tony siempre hizo hincapié en la seguridad y bienestar de sus trabajadores, y ahora Steve sabía que eso no había sido olvidado.

Y en la primera fila, un hombre se levantó, tomando la mano que T’chala le ofreció. Rhodey.

El hombre se veía bien, a pesar de los ojos cansados y rostro un poco demacrado. Sam le había dicho lo que paso cuando él y Bucky escaparon en el Quinjet, que quizás el hombre ahora sufriera algún tipo de parálisis, pero parecía poder estar de pie sin ningún problema, quizás Tony creara alguna prótesis que pudiera ser escondida bajo la ropa, si, muy posiblemente fuera eso.

Repentinamente noto a Vision de pie junto a Rhodey, con un inmaculado traje negro y corbata. El androide estrecho la mano del Rey con respeto.

-Mis más sinceros respetos, Señorita Pots.-murmuro T’chala, arrodillándose.

Steve tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar soltar una exclamación. Allí mismo estaba Virginia Pots en un bello vestido negro, con los ojos más triste que Steve hubiera visto en su vida, tratando de mostrarse fuerte. Pepper asintió, murmurando algo apenas si audible, quizás intentado evitar que su voz se quebrara.

También estaban un hombre de aspecto corpulento, el que había sido el guardaespaldas y chofer de Tony, pero no pudo reconocer al joven adolescente junto a una mujer de mediana edad que ponía su mano en su hombro ¿familiares de Pepper? Steve no sabría decir.

Un gran silencio se hizo, apenas lejanos sonidos de autos en la lejanía mientras el reverendo hablaba, repitiendo frases de su libro sagrado. Steve apenas distinguía lo que estaba pasando, como si una niebla hubiera bloqueado toda realidad, lo entumeciera, y el helado frio glacial volvía a tomar su cuerpo, y lo único que podía hacer era mirar el ataúd negro en la tarima. La tapa estaba cerrada, y Steve no estaba seguro de si eso debía hacerlo sentir aliviado o mortificado; la imagen de Tony en el suelo, herido y asustado, o la imagen de Tony con la serenidad que solo la muerte podía dar, no sabía cuál de las dos era peor.

 

X-X-X-X-X

 

El cielo estaba cubierto con nubes blancas, dando un aire de melancolía, mientras el ataúd era bajado a la tierra. A diferencia de la iglesia, ahora solo eran un puñado de personas de pie frente a las tres tumbas en el jardín privado de la mansión de los Stark.

Que cruel ironía, después de tantos años, finalmente toda la familia Stark estaba unida.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y controlar su respiración, los funerales nunca serian lo suyo. Agradeció en silencio que T’chala se pusiera detrás de todo el resto de la gente allí, así nadie podría verlo intentar controlar los pequeños temblores en su cuerpo.

En cuanto se dio la última palada y el agujero quedo cerrado, el reverendo se persigno, dado por finalizado el funeral. Lentamente todos se fueron retirando. El Rey le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, indicándole la entrada de la mansión. Caminando pesadamente, Steve vio que los dos únicos Vengadores oficiales se quedaron junto a Pepper y aquel chico que había visto antes.

Tomándose un par de minutos, Steve se echó agua en la cara, mirándose en el espejo del baño ¿porque había creído que podría con esto? Tantos amigos perdidos, toda una época que lo dejo atrás, y ahora tener que enfrentar a un equipo fracturado, y perder a los dos únicas personas que lo conectaban a su pasado…

Suspiro, enfocando su mente en la “misión”. Se repitió una y otra vez que no había tiempo para lamentos, un crimen se cometió aquí, y debía traer a la luz la verdad, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Tony ahora.

Saliendo, encontró al monarca compartiendo breves palabras con la mujer de media edad, una tal Señora Parker, por lo que pudo escuchar. Tan sigilosamente como un hombre de su tamaño podía, se puso en posición de guardaespaldas, dejando que T’chala notara su presencia. Este le dio un breve vistazo, disculpándose con la Señora Parker, y dirigiéndose hacia un pasillo. Steve lo siguió, con expresión impasible.

Después de varia deliberaciones el pasado día, Steve decidió que lo mejor sería encontrarse con Rhodey y los demás, decirles de la última llamada de Tony y sus sospechas de que todo había sido planeado.

Tocado una puerta, esta se abrió, mostrando la cara sin expresión del androide, que los observo detenidamente antes de moverse a un lado. En la espaciosa habitación, Rhodey les daba la espalda, sentado en uno de los sillones, con Pepper frente a él, y apoyado en una de las paredes, aquel chico los observaba con cautela.

-El Rey T’chala, y su guardaespaldas están aquí.-informo Vision cerrando la puerta.

El hombre moreno se incorporó, con expresión seria.-Su alteza, lo estábamos esperando.

Y antes de siquiera reaccionar, Rhodey lanzo un puñetazo hacia Steve, quien cayo sentado en el suelo, no tanto por el golpe en si sino por la sorpresa.

-Aunque no sé si sentirme ofendido o asombraron de que tu viniera, Rogers.

-¿Como…?-Steve aun no salía de su asombro ¿acaso T’chala…? No, por la expresión del monarca podía ver que él estaba tan sorprendido como Steve.

-Wow, acaso es una de esas mascaras como que usan en la películas de espias?-el chico se despegó de la pared con expresión entusiasmada, y Steve podía jurar que había escuchado su voz en otra parte.

-Así que esta es la legendaria tecnología Wakandiana, ¿eh Rey T’chala?-murmuro Rhodey, masajeados su puño.-No se ofenda, esa cosa engaño a todas las cámaras y detectores que teníamos. De no ser porque Vision escaneo nuestros cuerpos, cosas como patrones de ondas cerebrales o forma de caminar, nunca habríamos sabido quien eras en realidad.

Vision, totalmente inexpresivo, le ofreció una mano al Capitán. ¿Quizás una señal de paz? Steve la tomo, mantenido su lenguaje corporal en control.

-Debo decir que tienes muchas agallas para haber venido aquí, Rogers, en especial teniendo a toda la Seguridad Nacional de los Estados Unidos tras tu trasero. ¿Y los demás? ¿No estarán dando vueltas por ahí llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo o sí?

-No, ellos no están aquí, por el momento.-contesto con cautela el rubio, desactivando su inductor. Rhodes se cruzó de brazos, con expresión severa. Se podía sentir que el hombre quería decirle muchas cosas más, cosas no muy agradables, pero se estaba conteniendo.-Rhodes, yo…

-Ni siquiera te atrevas, Rogers. No soy yo a quien le debes disculpas, verdaderas disculpas. Oh si, leí tu carta cuando Tony decidió ahogarse en alcohol la noche que recibió tu paquete. Decir “siento que hayas salido herido” no significa que lamentas lo que hiciste.

Steve sintió como si le hubiera golpeado en el estómago, y su instinto le decía que tenía que devolver el golpe, pero la expresión de dolor en el hombre le hizo detenerse.

-Rhodey, por favor… no estamos aquí por esto.

Pepper estaba al lado del hombre, apoyando su mano en su hombro. Rhodey se tensó por un segundo, para luego relajarse.-Lo-lo se… lo siento Pepper… no pude controlarme.

-Lo entiendo.- Pepper asintió, para luego volverse a Steve.-No creo que el Capitán este aquí solo para presentar sus respetos, ¿o si?

Rogers o Capitán, ya nunca mas seria Steve para ellos ¿cierto? Y quien los culparía, si él estuviera en su posición…

-Así es… yo…- Steve se interrumpió, no había una manera fácil de decir lo que quería decir, así que decidió hablar lisa y llanamente.-La noche del accidente, Tony me llamo, con el celular que le envié. Tony no murió en un accidente, él estaba siendo perseguido, creo que él fue asesinado.

Siento como todas las miradas estaban posadas en él, pero solo se concentró en las dos personas que tenía al frente. Rhodey y Pepper se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que la pelirroja se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Supongo que esto explica porque estaba actuado tan extraño aquellos días.

-Maldición Tony, siempre con tu acto de lobo solitario.

… ¿qué?

-¿Qué? De que están hablando.-exclamo Steve, confundido.

-Creo que necesitas sentarte Rogers.-contesto Rhodey, el mismo volviendo a sentarse en el sillón. Steve hizo lo que dijo, la confusión creciendo dentro de su pecho.

Rhoedy suspiro.-Asumo que sabes que Tony solía llevar un reactor ARK en miniatura en su pecho para evitar que pedazos de metal entraran en su corazón y lo hicieran pedazos por dentro. Y solo nosotros entre algunos de los altos rangos de SHIELD lo saben. En los seis años que lo llevo en su pecho, Tony se aseguró de que esto nunca saliera a la luz.

Exceptuando por la mirada de asombro el chico adolecente, nadie más estaba sorprendido por este hecho, ni siquiera T’chala parecía asombrado, aunque no sería de extrañar de que su gente tuviera espías por todo el mundo.

-En el 2013, después del fiasco con Killian y el secuestro del presidente, Tony por fin decidió remover esa cosa de su cuerpo, lo que le dejo una gran cicatriz en su pecho. Obviamente, también se aseguró de que cualquier registro medico de esa operación fuera borrado… Mi punto es que, cuando nos llamaron para identificar el cuerpo de Tony, en su pecho no había ninguna cicatriz.

Steve se quedó sin palabra.

-…No tengo idea de lo que está pasando aquí Rogers, pero lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que el hombre que enterramos hoy…ese hombre no era Tony.

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) La identidad del Señor Azud y toda la idea de los inductores de imagen están sacados del Comic Capitan America & Iron: Una noche en Madripoor, este es uno de mis comics favoritos así que no pude evitar hacer una referencia.
> 
> Esta Tony realmente muerto? Acaso fue secuestrado? Solo el tiempo lo diraaaaaaaaaaaa…


End file.
